Beat'n Groovy
Beat'n Groovy is Xbox Live Arcade's '''music rhythm game, which is the North American adaptation of the '''Pop'n Music franchise. It was released on October 8, 2008 at the Xbox Live Arcade. It is published by Konami, and published by the new company called Voltex. Though BEMANI did not participate in creating the Beat'n Groovy game, all songs from Pop'n Music are exported outside of Japan. Gameplay The game shows a 3-line gameplay for beginners (with red, blue, and green). Instead of the Button Bar appearing as a red button; two pairs of white, yellow, green, and blue buttons, it only shows red, blue, green, and yellow as single buttons. The purple button appears as an extra in 5-line mode. All of the characters' animations (Neutral, Great, Miss, FEVER!, Lose, and Win) were created in a gradual and slow manner. The rival character has his or her signature background retained, while the playable character has his or her own different and signature background. The poor character designs are extremely different to the original cartoon designs from Pop'n Music. To play Beat'n Groovy, the player must use the controls for the XBOX controller; the additional purple, blue, and red represent the controls of the D-Pad, the A and Y buttons are for green, and the B button is for yellow. The right control for the D-Pad and the X button are combined in a red scroll-down key. No original Pop'n Music-like controller is provided. Unlike Pop'n Music's game mechanics, the Groove Gauge is located on the right side of the screen. Shapes of the Pop-kuns are slightly different, and only a skew of 9 total songs are presented. Characters All characters listed below are designed by Naoko "NAPPIE" Ishida. *Sakura *Betty *T.K. *Jennifer *Pinky *Cool D *Dark Song List Reception The game is overwhelmingly panned by gaming communities and critics alike, criticized to be a poorly-made American version of Pop'n Music. With a terribly small song list, and lack of character development, it fails to be a particular, worldwide release as the successor of Pop'n Music. Trivia *Beat'n Groovy is the first "Pop'n Music game" to fail outside of Japan, before the Wii version of Pop'n Music. *It's the only "pop'n title" to be released on the XBOX 360. *The Pop-kuns are re-dubbed and remodeled as Beats ( in the Japanese version) **Beats don't disappear once hit, instead they just fall off the screen. *This is one of the titles to not have a genre on any song. *The KONAMI Code can be used in the main menu for a different controller layout. *Betty (Beat'n Groovy character) is the default character. Other characters have to be beaten to be unlocked. *The interface is based around on Pop'n Music 9. *None of the characters have true profiles. *There are several, non-playable background characters from the start screen. **A white anthropomorphic rabbit with stars around him **A girlish, light-pink teddy bear **A tall brunette guy wearing a lilac jacket **And a gingerhead girl with heart-shaped glasses. Category:Games Category:Spin-offs